


Meeting (of the Gods)

by MissMairin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Family, Family Reunions, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World Meetings never get anywhere; they don’t solve anything. Greek God Meetings never get anywhere; they don’t solve anything. Even in completely different universes, even with completely different responsibilities, some things never change.</p><p>(Alternatively: where the nations are Greek Gods & Goddesses instead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting (of the Gods)

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh this is probably incredibly confusing & definitely not the best I’ve written, but I thought the concept was interesting and I ran with it. it’s just a little fun idea, so here’s the list of the greek gods (hopefully somewhat in order):
> 
> Zeus: Ludwig/Germany  
> Hera: Feliciano/N. Italy  
> Apollo: Alfred/America  
> Artemis: Matthew/Canada  
> Hades: Ivan/Russia  
> Athena: Kiku/Japan  
> Demeter: Sofia/Ukraine  
> Poseidon: Arthur/England  
> Hephaestus: Yao/China  
> Dionysus: Lovino/S. Italy  
> Hestia: Antonio/Spain  
> Hermes: Gilbert/Prussia  
> Aphrodite: Francis/France  
> Ares: Vash/Switzerland

“Welcome back to Mount Olympus, everyone,” Zeus announced first, extending his hands in greeting. The blond god sat down, the rest of the gods following suit, before clearing his throat. “I would like to thank you all for being here on this cold winter solstice, to be here for the fifth thousand six hundred and ninety third Meeting of the Gods. But really, I am just glad to see you all here safe, and on time, no less. Now, to get started --”

 

“Come on, Ludwig!” a voice shouted, barely echoing in the wide open area. The group turned towards the voice, and a few gods groaned. In a giant marble throne, identical to the thirteen other thrones arranged in the room, sat a scrawny blond god. The god, Apollo, was sitting with his limbs sprawled out, headphones hanging from his ears. Popping a piece of his bubble gum, he explained, “This is the only time we all see each other a year, and we’re just gonna get straight to business? Bo-ring! I wanna hear the latest gossip!”

 

In the next throne on his right, Apollo’s twin brother, Artemis rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms. Leaning over to Apollo, he whispered, “Alfred, you really need to stop interrupting people. One of these days, Ludwig will strike your sun chariot down out of the sky, and then where will you be?”

 

“Dunno,” he shrugged, “I could always come hunt with you, Matthew.”

 

Before either of them could continue their whisperings, Poseidon slammed his trident onto the stone ground, bringing everyone’s gaze back to the front. Artemis gave his brother a withering glare before turning back to attention. Zeus nodded his way, thankful, and continued, “As I was saying, it is nice to see everyone. Our first order of business is the frightening jump in unnatural human deaths in the past year. Ivan, you are the God of the Underworld; do you have any information?”

 

Hades stood, a creepy smile playing on his lips, like he knew a deadly secret. He probably did. His joints made eerie crackling noises, as if his body wasn’t alive, and his skeleton was just remembering how to move. Looking around the open area on Mount Olympus, he shook his head sadly and reported, “I do not know the cause of all the spirits filtering into my kingdom, but none of them are especially bad or good people. Therefore, I do not believe it is a monster or a mythical creative targeting people, nor a single person trying to rule the world.”

 

“I see,” Zeus responded thoughtfully as Hades sat down once again, the gods murmuring among themselves. “Thank you, Ivan. Does anyone else have anything to add?”

 

Athena stood, looking at Zeus for permission to speak. When he nodded, Athena cleared his throat and spoke, “I do not know what is causing these unusual deaths either, but I have been following the moves of monster-kind, and I agree: they are not behind the deaths. I believe that the mortals are causing their own deaths. Give me six months, and I will uncover what is really going on.”

 

“Thank you, Kiku,” Zeus replied, tapping his fingers anxiously on his throne. Athena nodded slightly towards him before sitting once more, continuing to watch the meeting carefully. Zeus cleared his throat once more, “Are there any other major issues we must take care of?”

 

“Excuse me,” Demeter announced timidly, and stood, looking away shyly. Gathering her courage, she faced Zeus, bowing her head and informed him, “My agriculture is dying across the west, from lack of water. There are many severe droughts and my tracts of land are becoming more dry every moment. Please send me some storms, Ludwig. I fear what may happen to mortal population if all agriculture failed.”

 

Zeus looked stony face, as if it was his fault, single handedly, that everything seemed to go wrong. He nodded stiffly, but his eyes softened and answered, “Of course, Sofia.”

 

Demeter thanked him thoroughly and sat down, looking relieved.

 

“If there’s nothing else, then…” Zeus trailed off, giving anyone a moment to announce something if need-be, and continued, “I believe Yao has some new tinkering items he wishes to show us. After that, Alfred, you can finally play us your newest song.”

 

The gods started chattering immediately, watching with great interest as Hephaestus showed off his newest creation. They ooh-ed and aah-ed in amazement, and even Zeus was impressed.

 

For once, Zeus allowed himself a moment to relax, not to rush into anything. He looked around the throne room, though it really couldn’t be called a room at all: there were no walls, only marble columns holding a roof up above an area the size of a football field. Beautiful green landscapes went on around them, fog obscuring Olympus from the rest of the world.

 

His family filled all fourteen thrones, and he took a good look at all of them. After this meeting, even though nothing would be solved, he wouldn’t see his entire family again until the next winter solstice. Sure, he would see some of the gods at the summer solstice, but the winter one was the only solstice that every major god attended, without fail. Although, Apollo was usually late, of course.

 

Zeus smiled softly to himself, and gazed over his family with affection. He first turned to his right, watching as Hera gasped at something the new metal creation did. Hera was his husband, though he usually prefered to be called by his mortal name, Feliciano. It made sense, considering the myths the humans created made Hera seem like a horrible women, bewitching innocent ladies, but Feliciano was a soft-hearted god, who loved his entire family. He loved everyone, actually; he even loved Hephaestus, and all the gods knew it, but the myths insisted he had thrown Hephaestus off Mount Olympus because he was deformed, but that wasn’t it at all. None of those silly myths about Hera were true.

 

Looking further to his right, past Feliciano, Zeus watched with amusement as Poseidon was grumbling about something. Knowing his brother Arthur, it could be anything, though it was probably one of the other gods. One of them had probably made fun of Arthur’s eyebrows, calling them some type of sea-animal that they pronounced wrong.

 

Zeus turned to his left, to see another brother completely engrossed in Hephaestus’ presentation. Ivan was an interesting person, a strong and intelligent god. Unfortunately, he could only be at any of the meetings at Mount Olympus when it was winter when daylight was shortened and he could spare time away from the Underworld. Hades was a truly hard-working god, considering how many people were actually dead, wandering around without an idea of what to do. Ivan showed them the way, and Zeus respected that.

 

Even if he was a bit creepy.

 

Zeus, his two brothers, and Hera sat next to each other, forming a line of marble thrones. From there, there were five thrones going down each end, to form a giant U shape. On Poseidon’s side sat Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Dionysus in that order.

 

Even during a time for random chatter, Apollo was elbowing his twin brother, probably annoying him to Tartarus. Despite being polar opposites and acting like they never got along, the Sun and the Moon Gods got along spectacularly. They’d never admit it, but if someone hurt one of the brothers, the other would be right there, both seeking for revenge and caring for their brother. The twin connection was probably the strongest and the purest relationship on Mount Olympus. They loved each other that much.

 

Zeus nodded at them, though they took no notice. The Sun God, Alfred, was trying to stuff a headphone into his brother’s ear, and Matthew wasn’t taking it well. Eventually, they both gave up and tried to find something else to fight over.

 

Something moved next to Artemis that caught Zeus’ eye, and he looked over to see Dionysus scowling and growing grape vines. It was easy to see that he was irritated with everything going on, and soon enough, Lovino had a big glass of wine and began to down it. He glared at everyone around him, sipping his wine angrily. Dionysus had been the newest god to Mount Olympus, and sometimes he still had difficulty adjusting, especially when the human myths announced him to be a happy-go-lucky drunk. So, just like Hera, he prefered to be called Lovino, and he had made a promise that he would be as cranky as possible. Just to spite the human world.

 

Zeus watched the Wine God for a while, following his angry glare to Hestia. Even though the two gods didn’t sit anywhere near each other, they always seemed to be communicating, whether in expressions or words. They actually had some sort of a routine: Lovino would glare at Hestia, but being the god of domestic life, Antonio just gazed lovingly back at him.

 

Really, Antonio was too nice; nothing ever made him upset. Though it made sense considering what he was the god of, Zeus suspected that he would have been nice no matter what he presided over. Even when Dionysus glared at him, or called him an offensive word, it didn’t faze him. Everyone knew Lovino had a soft spot for Antonio, except for the two gods the situation involved.

 

Of course, since that fact was well known, Aphrodite was always trying to get the two together. Francis always had a ridiculous plan, and always managed to rope other gods into them. Nothing ever worked, and no one knew why. If Aphrodite couldn’t get them together, then something should have been wrong.

 

At that very moment, Francis was eyeing Lovino and Antonio up, no doubt trying to concoct another plan. Ludwig sighed and looked away, hoping he wouldn’t be dragged in. Eye contact with a scheming god of love wasn’t the best idea.

 

His eyes drifted back to Apollo who had finally begun his miniature concert. As much as no one wanted to admit it, he was a great singer and made amazing songs. He used to use a lyre, but now he used an electric guitar, and they might’ve had a soft spot for it. Maybe.

 

Hermes was up out of his chair, doing some weird type of dance move that look like it hurt. It was never hard to pick Hermes out of a crowd. Even when he wasn’t acting like a complete doofus, he was pale as snow and had silver hair. In the mortal world it was called albinism, but in reality, Gilbert just enjoyed looking different from the rest of the gods. Though, of course, when he wanted to play pranks it was easy to change his appearance to look less suspicious, but his pale skin-silver hair combo was what he prefered to look like.

 

A few other gods were tapping their feet, smiling and having a good time. Besides Dionysus, there was really only one other god that didn’t seem incredibly happy. Then again, it was understandable: being the god of war probably meant being forever grumpy. Ares glared around the room, stroking his favorite pistol. Even though Vash didn’t possess as much physical muscle as the mortal words would probably believe, he had a ton of military strength. The fact was well known and the other gods hardly wanted to get in a fight with him.

 

Plus, his pistol was kind of intimidating.

 

“Thank you very much!” Apollo yelled, finishing his final song with a long guitar solo. Smirking, he bowed when he completed his performance. Most of the gods clapped, some excitedly, some half-heartedly. A few booed at him, albeit playfully, and Alfred stalked off to his throne, flipping them off.

 

Zeus shook his head in exasperation, waiting for Alfred to be seated before standing. Scanning his family, he smiled his best charismatic-leader smile. “Well done, Apollo. I believe we have finished our agenda, though a bit early. Please feel free to talk amongst yourselves; I know we hardly get to see each other.”

 

The room erupted into cheers as the God of the Skies sat down, quickly forming their groups. Excited chatter and gossip started nearly instantaneously, laughter and other sounds floating out of their throne room. Zeus watched them again; even though his family was infuriating, he really couldn’t help but feel affection for each and every one of them.

 

Leaning over to his husband, he murmured, “It really is nice, you know.”

 

“What is?” Feliciano asked, turning slightly to face him.

 

“... Just… this, I guess,” Zeus said, unsure of how to phrase it. With however many thousands of years of being married, Feliciano kept quiet, letting Ludwig figure out the words he was searching for. “Being with family. We’ve all been through so much, watching over the mortal world, seeing our stories change. I remember when nearly the entire world worshipped us.”

 

Hera chuckled, turning back to face the rest of his family. Letting one of his hands rest on Ludwig’s forearm, he playfully chided, “You’re being nostalgic, Luddy.”

 

He didn’t say anything, he only responded with a thoughtfully hum. Their family had been together, yet separated, for as long as he could remember. Even though they were together for that evening, it would be another year before he could see everyone again. “I wish we could all stay together forever like this, peacefully and talking happily.”

  
Within a matter of seconds of his heartfelt confession, fights broke off across the foyer. Alfred and Ivan were in a fist fight, arguing about something to do with light and darkness. Arthur was pulling Francis’ hair, yelling for Francis to stay out of his love life. Lovino kept shrieking at Antonio to leave him alone and Vash was just yelling at everyone to be quiet. 

 

Nothing changes, even after five thousand six hundred and ninety three years.


End file.
